narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hiryu Uchiha
Allgemein Hiryu Uchiha '(飛龍, ''"Fliegender Drache") ist ein Nukenin des '''S-Ranges '''und wird von allen Shinobi-Dörfern gejagt. Früher war er Mitglied des '''Team 7, was sein Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha leitete. Charakter Hiryu ist ein sehr ruhiger und geduldiger Mensch, der den Kampf gut möglichst meiden will. Doch wenn man Menschen die ihm nahe stehen''' Schaden''' zufügt, vergisst er es ein Leben lang nicht. Zum Beispiel als Takeshi Senju, sein RIvale', Hiryu's kleinen Bruder' attackierte, woraufhin Hiryu monatelang ihn daran erinnerte. Zudem scheint er noch sehr rachsüchtig '''zu sein, denn jedesmal wenn jemand ihn provozierte, wollte er unbedingt zurückschlagen, obwohl es nicht zu seiner Persönlichkeit passte. Später, nachdem er Konoha verliess, entwickelte er auch eine '''leicht sadistische '''Seite, was man sehen konnte, als er einen '''Konoha-Nin mit den Amaterasu-Flammen langsam und qualvoll verbrannte und dabei noch grinsen musste. Handlung Seine erste Mission Die Handlung beginnt 4 Jahre nach dem Ninjaweltkireg. Die erste Mission, die er als Genin absolvierte war eine einfache C-Rang Mission. Sie sollten eine Schriftrolle von Konoha nach Suna bringen, wo sie es den Kazekagen aushändigen sollte. Mit einem Team bestehend aus Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno '''und seinen '''Teamkameraden brachen sie auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie einen mysteriösen Mann, der ein Rinnegan '''und ein '''Sharingan besass. Er behauptete, dass er Augen sammelte und schon zahlreiche Shinobi's '''ihren Besitz entrissen hatte. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er nach der Schriftrolle her war, was '''Hiryu nicht verstehen wollte, da es nur ein einfaches Kin-Jutsu beschrieb. Nachdem Sasuke ihn angeblich getötet hatte, führten sie ihren Weg fort und erreichten schliesslich ihr Ziel. In Suna angekommen brachten sie die Schriftrolle zuerst zum''' Kazekagen''' und liessen sich danach direkt in einem Hotel nieder. Schon nach wenigen Stunden griffen feindliche Ninjas das Dorf an. Es war der totgeglaubte Mann, der ihnen auf dem Weg in die Quere gelaufen war, wo diesen Angriff iniziert hatte. Hiryu wusste schon wonach sie her waren und schlich zusammen mit seinem Sensei in das Büro des Kazekagen. Dort fanden sie die Schriftrolle, wurden aber von einer Gruppe feindlicher Ninjas aufgehalten. Dank des Shunshin no Jutsu '''konnten sie rechtzeitig in ihr Hotelzimmer gelangen. Die feindlich gesinnten Ninjas zogen sich für das zurück und '''Hiryu '''hatte endlich Zeit um die Schriftrolle genauer zu betrachten. Nach stundenlangen Nachforschungen gab er es schliesslich auf und warf es auf eine Lampe. Erst dann erschien der Teil nach dem er gesucht hatte. Auf der Schriftrolle war eine Karte abgebildet, die zu '''Madara Uchiha's Grab führte. Anscheinend wollte der Augensammler mit der Rinnegan-Wiederbelebung Madara zurück holen. Nach einer Weile begannen die Feinde wieder anzugreifen und Takeshi Senju '''raste auf dem '''Kampfplatz. Damit er nicht alleine kämpfen musste, verfolgten ihn Hiryu '''und '''Sasuke. Was sie nicht wussten, war dass alles zu den Plan des Feindes gehörte, sie aus ihrem Versteck zu locken um sich die Schriftrolle zu schnappen. Tatsächlich gelang er und die Ninjas traten den Rückzug an. Somit endete die erste Mission als ein Fehlschlag. Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Erste Runde gegen Kai Nohara In der ersten Runde der''' Auswahlprüfungen''' trifft Hiryu auf Kai Nohara, der ihn nicht gerade zu mögen scheint. Akira erklärt währenddessen Takeshi, dass beide Gen-Jutsu-Spezialisten sei und dass dieser Kampf eher ruhiger verlaufen wird. Nach dem Hiryu in seinen''' Gen-Jutsu''' gefangen wurde, führten sie ein kleines Gespräch. Danach folgte ein Schlagabtausch, wo beide sich abwechslungsweise in''' Illusionen''' bannten. Schliesslich stellt sich heraus, dass Hiryu ihn schon am Anfang des Kampfes durch sein Jutsu getäuscht hatte und jetzt mit einem Chidori angriff. Er traf Kai und er wurde danach kampfunfähig. Nach dem Kampf im Krankenhaus stattet Hiryu seinen Gegenüber einen Besuch ab. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zeigte Hiryu Uchiha ihn seine Vergangenheit in Form eines Gen-Jutsus. Danach verschwand er wieder ohne sich zu verabschieden. Zweite Runde gegen Ryo Hoozuki Die zweite Runde verlief ganz schnell. Zuerst griff''' Hiryu''' mit seinen Katon-Jutsus an, was Ryo mit seinem Clan-Hiden, dem Suika no Jutsu '''leicht abwehren konnte. Hiryu nutzte dies aus um seinen verflüssigten Körper mit dem Chidori' einheizen zu können. Danach wird '''Ryo' bewusstlos und Hiryu gewann den Kampf. Finale Runde gegen Takeshi Senju (kurze Zusammenfassung) Nach etlichen Kämpfen waren endlich die beiden Rivalen im Finale. Einer von denen würde heute Chunin '''werden, das wussten beide. Vor dem Kampf bereiten sich die beiden noch mental vor. Sie erinnern sich an ihre schönen Zeiten mit Familie, Verwandte, Freunde usw. Schliesslich beginnt der Kampf. Zuerst warfen beide mit '''Shuriken und Kunai's, was jeweils vom anderen geblockt wurde. Währenddessen schaut Akira ihnen einfach gespannt zu. Als die beiden keine Shuriken oder Kunai's mehr hatten gingen sie über zu den Nin-Jutsus. Zuerst griff Takeshi mit seinem Doton: Dosekiryuu 'an, was Hiryu mit 'Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu 'abwehrte. Danach konterte er mit dem 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Das wurde für Takeshi '''besonders gefährlich, da er nur um haaresbreite entkommen konnte. Noch geschockt vom letzten Angriff bemerkte er nicht, dass '''Hiryu mit seinem Katana 'in der Hand auf ihn zu raste. Noch rechtzeitig griff er nach einem '''Kunai '''auf dem Boden um das Schwert damit abblocken zu können. Danach aktivierte '''Hiryu '''sein 'Sharingan 'und bannte '''Takeshi '''in das 'Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu. Somit wurde er bewegungsunfähig gemacht und Hiryu 'erschuf ein [[Chidori|'Chidori]], mit dem er es beenden wollte. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er nur Takeshi's Doppelgänger erwischt hatte und wurde von seinem Suiton: Mizurappa getroffen. Nachdem er aufgestanden war formte er die Fingerzeichen für sein Chidori, währenddessen bereitete Takeshi '''sein '''Rasengan '''vor. Beide stürmten aufeinander zu. Durch den Aufprall zerstörten sie das ganze '''Kampffeld. Sogar der Schiedsrichter '''musste auf die Tribüne fliehen. Als alles wieder sichtbar wurde, erkannte man, dass beide bewusstlos waren. Nach längeren '''Diskussionen '''entschied man beide zu '''Chunin '''zu ernennen. '''Mission im Land des Eisens Seine erste Mission als Chunin '''war eine '''A-Rang Mission im Land des Eisens. Sie sollten den Friedensvertrag '''mit den '''Samurai's '''verlängern, da man nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie noch auf ihre Seite standen. Der Captain des Teams war '''Hiryu, die restlichen Mitglieder waren Takeshi Senju, Kento Yamanaka '''und '''Karashi Senju. Somit brachen sie auf und erreichten schon in einem Tag das kalte Schneeland. Dort angekommen wurden sie von feindlichen Ninja's angegriffen. Später stellte es sich heraus, dass der Augensammler aus seiner ersten Mission dahinter steckte. Tod von Kento Yamanaka Später erschien der''' Fädenzieher höchstpersönlich und griff alleine die Jungs an. 'Karashi 'übergab den '''Friedensvertrag Hiryu '''und '''Ken, damit sie die Mission beenden können. Anfangs verweigerte er, seinen Freund alleine zu lassen doch schon bald konnte ihn Karashi 'überzeugen. Somit kämpften '''Karashi '''und '''Takeshi '''alleine gegen ihn, während '''Kento '''und '''Hiryu '''ihren Weg fortsetzten. Schon bald wurden sie von Ninjas umzingelten und waren sich gezwungen zu kämpfen. Während des Kampfes wurde '''Kento '''von einem '''giftigen Pfeil '''getroffen. Das '''Gift '''war tödlich und verursachte bei '''Kento '''starke Krämpfe. Während er auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen sich nur krümmte sah sich '''Hiryu '''gezwungen weiterzukämpfen. Schliesslich benutzte er das 'Katana no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana '''und warf sie auf einen Gegner, jedoch sprang '''Kento '''hinein und wurde von dem '''Katana '''durchbohrt. '''Hiryu '''fragte dann weinend, warum er das getan hätte. Er antwortete nur, dass er lieber in den Händen eines Freundes sterben würde, und es schon für ihn zu spät sei um Hilfe zu holen. Daraufhin verstarb er, was bei '''Hiryu '''das '''Mangekyou Sharingan erweckte. Aus Jähzorn aktivierte sich sein Amaterasu von alleine und tötete die restlichen Verbliebenen auf brutalste Weise. Aussehen Hiryu besitzt hellbraune Augen und schwarze Haare, die er mit ein paar rotgefärbten Streifen verzieren lässt. Meistens zieht er sich nur schwarze Sachen an, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass es seine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Ab und zu zieht er sich noch die Rüstung von Madara Uchiha an, aber das nur widerwillig, denn die Rüstung sind für seinen Geschmack zu "altmodisch" und "unnötig", wie er behauptet. Ausbildung 4 Jahre nach dem 4. grossen Shinobi-Weltkrieg wurde er zusammen mit Takeshi Senju '''und '''Akira Namikaze '''in das Team 7 unter der Leitung von '''Sasuke Uchiha '''gestellt. Dort verbrachte er aber nur wenig Zeit, da Hiryu schon bei der Übernächsten '''Chunin-Auswahlprüfung einen Rang aufgestiegen war. Die erste Mission die er als Chunin leitete, war eine Mission im Land des Eisens. Mit einem Team das aus Takeshi Senju, Akira Namikaze '''und Kento Yamanaka''' bestand''' (mit dem er gut befreundet war) brach er auf. Dort erweckte er sein '''Mangekyou, '''nachdem Kento von einem feindlichen Ninja getötet wurde. Nach einem Jahr als Chunin wurde er zum Jonin befördert und schaffte es sogar in die ANBU-Einheiten, wo er schon nach einer Mission aufhörte, denn er war der Meinung, dass Leute bestechen und Attentaten ausführen nicht zu ihm passte. Nachdem er die ANBU verliess ging es für ihn bergab. Er leidete an der Erblindung, da er sein '''Mangekyou Sharingan meistens überstrapazierte. Zudem beschuldigte man ihm den Mord an Kento Yamanaka, weil die Ältesten und die Verwandten von Kento keine andere Erklärung für sein erwecktes Mangekyou fanden. Schliesslich endete die schwere Bürde die er trug in ein Massaker, dass er im Zentrum von Konoha anrichtete. Danach verliess er das Dorf und schwor sich, dass er es eines Tages zerstören würde. Vergangenheit Seine Eltern verstarben schon früh, woraufhin er seinen kleinen Bruder alleine aufzog. Im Alter von 6 Jahren fand man ihn und sein damals noch 2 jähriger Bruder auf der Strasse und brachten die zwei Jungs in ein Waisenhaus. Dort verbrachten sie ganze zwei Jahre. Nach dem 4. grossen Ninjaweltkrieg fand man heraus, dass beide Potenzial hatten um Shinobis zu werden. Der neuernannte Hokage, Kakashi Hatake gab ihnen eine kleine Wohnung und regelmässig Taschengeld. So lebten sie bis zu den Zeitpunkt, als Hiryu Konoha verliess. Hiryu's Eltern Hiryu und seine Eltern wohnten im Dorf''' Takumi no Sato (Dorf der Handwerker). Seine Eltern waren die einzigen ausser Sasuke Uchiha, die die Ausrottung der Uchiha's überlebten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die beiden draussen im Wald verabredet und wussten noch nichts über das Massaker. Erst als sie nach Hause kamen sahen sie es. Aus Angst, dass sie auch noch getötet werden flüchteten sie nach Takumi no Sato, wo sie bis zu ihrem Tod lebten. '''Tod seiner Eltern Nach vier Jahren bekamen sie ein Kind, dass sie Hiryu tauften. Sie kümmerten sich stets um ihn und liebten ihn über alles. Als er vier Jahre alt war, bekamen sie ein zweites Kind. Die Geburt schwächte die Mutter aber so sehr, dass sie verstarb. Der Vater wollte danach aus Zorn den Neugeborenen töten, doch Hiryu hielt ihn auf, indem er aus Reaktion nach den Shuriken griff und seinen Vater tödlich verletzte. Danach flüchtete er mit dem Baby in die Wälder. Später taufte Hiryu das Baby Ken, denn er wollte dass er eines Tages ein starker und intelligenter Shinobi wird. Fähigkeiten Seine Fähigkeiten und sein Kampfstil ähneln dem von Itachi Uchiha sehr. Sein Sensei behauptet sogar er sei dessen Reinkarnation.So ist er z.B. sehr begabt in Sachen Gen-Jutsus und ist genau so wie er gut im Umgang mit Raben. Sogar seine Persönlichkeit ähnelt ihm stark, wobei Itachi Uchiha nicht ganz so rachsüchtig ist wie er. Von Sasuke erlernte er viele Raiton Jutsus, beispielsweise Chidori '''oder Kirin. Nachdem er Konoha verliess, ging er zu den durch der '''Rinnegan-Wiedergeburt wieder auferstandenen Madara Uchiha '''und liess sich von ihm unterrichten. Von ihm lernte er zum Beispiel das Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku oder das Katon: Gouka Messhitsu, was er auch gegen Konoha einsetzte. Aber sein Lieblings-Jutsu blieb über die Jahre '''Amaterasu. Hiryu ist sogar immun gegen deren Flammen, weshalb er sich manchmal mit den Flammen einhüllt (was man beim ersten Bild sehen kann). Er selber nennt es das Amaterasu no Yoroi '''(Amaterasu-Rüstung), da es ihn nicht nur schützt, sondern seine '''Geschwindigkeit '''um ein Vielfaches steigt. '''Mangekyou Sharingan Hiryu's Mangekyou besitzt ein ähnliches Muster wie Itachi's, also ein dreizackiger Shuriken. Der Unterschied ist, dass er im Shuriken drinnen noch ein''' kleineres Muster''' besitzt. Er erweckte im linken Auge das''' Tsukuyomi''' und im rechten das Amaterasu. Zusätzlich benutzt er das''' linke Auge''' für sein anderes''' Kekkei Genkai', nämlich das '''Enton'. Hiryu's Susano'o Das Susano'o von Hiryu besitzt eine grüne Farbe, zwei Arme und als Waffe ein einfaches Katana. Im finalen Form '''besitzt er sogar vier Arme, mit den oberen zwei führt er das Katana, in den unteren zwei besitzt er wie '''Sasuke Uchiha '''Pfeil und Bogen. Hiryu benutzt das Susano'o ziemlich oft, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, an seiner langsam eintretenden Erblindung. '''Jutsus Fähigkeiten-Parameter Beziehungen Sasuke Uchiha Zu seinem Sensei pflegt der Junge ein gutes Verhältnis. Sasuke trainiert mit ihm viel und hatte Hiryu schon eine Menge an Jutsus beigebracht. Nachdem Hiryu Konoha verliess wurde das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schlechter, obwohl Hiryu ihn immer noch als sein Sensei ansieht und respektierte. Er selber behauptete, dass Sasuke für ihn wie ein zweiter Vater war. Takeshi Senju Zu ihm hatte er seit Anfang an kein gutes Verhältnis. In der Akademie stritten sie sich oft und es endete sogar in Schlägereien. Kurz nachdem er Genin geworden ist, wurde er mit ihm noch in das selbe Team eingeteilt, was eigentlich nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Zwar sind sie in Kämpfen ein unschlagbares Team, doch sie können sich immer noch nicht leiden. Zitate "Du unterschätzt die Kraft der Uchiha. Ein Gen-Jutsu das mit dem Sharingan erschaffen wurde kann nur schwer erkannt und gelöst werden."_''zu Kai Nohara während dem Kampf. ''"Was ist? Ich will mich ja schick machen wenn ich bald Chunin werde."''_zu Kento und Karashi mit seinem neuen Outfit. ''"Menschen kommen und gehen. Aber die Erinnerung an einem hält für die Ewigkeit."_zu Akira nach Kento's Tod. "Verschwinde. Du interessierst mich derzeit nicht."_zu Takeshi, vor dem Kampf. "Sieh es endlich ein. Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Deine Jutsus sind zwar stark aber... mein Zorn ist stärker."_zu Takeshi nach dem Kampf. "Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns als Feinde wiedesehen, Brüderchen. Aber es ist unser Schicksal. Wir müssen gegeneinander kämpfen."_''zu Ken, nach dem Wiedersehen. '''Trivia' * Er führt sein Katana nur mit einer Hand. * Hiryu (richtig geschrieben Hiryuu) bedeutet genau übersetzt "Fliegender Drache". * Sein Lieblingsessen ist Sushi. * Stattdessen mag er Süssigkeiten nicht * Sein Lieblingswort ist "Verschwinde". * Er möchte einmal gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen. * Er beherrscht Enton. * Er ähnelt Itachi sehr. * Nach seinen Aussagen ist Madara's Rüstung "altmodisch" und "unnötig". * Er hasst heisse Temperaturen. * Stattdessen fühlt er sich bei trübem Wetter wohler. * Die einzigen, die''' Hiryus''' Warmherzigkeit zu spüren bekamen, waren Ken Uchiha '''(sein Bruder), '''Akira Namikaze (seine damalige Freundin),' Kento Yamanaka und Karashi Senju '(seine besten Freunde) und Sasuke Uchiha '(sein Sensei). * Seine erste Waffe war ein Katana, dass sein Sensei ihn geschenkt hatte. Danach stahl er das 'Jigoku no Tsurugi im Dorf der Handwerker (Takumi no Sato). Das alte zerbrach zuvor im Kampf gegen die ANBU-Einheiten des Hokage. * Später wird bekannt, dass er in''' Takumi no Sato''' noch ein anderes Schwert gestohlen hatte, nämlich das Tengoku no Tsurugi. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglied des Uchiha Clans Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Nuke-Nin